Memories
by IsilwenAkina Kaiba
Summary: Life is so unexpected. One minute it can be happy, and the next, sad and gloomy. Yami learns that the hard way as he dwells on past memories. Yaoi-ish. No like? No read. Suggestive YYxY and YxJ. One-Shot


This is my first fan fiction, so guys, please be gentle. A little bit of constructive criticism is welcome. All flames shall be used to barbeque my hamburgers.  
  
Akina: Why do people always say that?  
  
Isilwen: Say what?  
  
Akina: Always say that flames will be used for ...barbequing or something?  
  
Isilwen: Dunno...guess because it sounds witty.  
  
Akina: Mortals...shakes head  
  
Isilwen: Anyways, enjoy the ficcy!!!  
  
Akina: BTW, Isilwen and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. They're owned by Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
Isilwen: BTW#2, if you don't get this while you're reading the story, Yami has his own body.  
  
Akina: Duh...  
  
"blah"-speech  
  
'blah'-thought  
  
[blah]-Yugi to Yami  
  
[(blah)]-Yami to Yugi.  
  
_blah_-flashbacks  
  
-start/end of flashbacks  
  
Memories  
  
By: Isilwen Kaiba (oh, and Akina too. Akina: -.-' grumble)  
  
The signs of recent rainfall was still very clear. The sidewalks were still wet and dark clouds still hovered over the city. Yet, all this didn't matter to one teenaged boy. And when the rain started to fall again, soaking him to his skin while he walked through the park, he still didn't care. This didn't matter to him. Nothing did.  
  
Yami sighed and sat down on one of the park benches. He didn't care that it was wet. He was already drenched. His tri-coloured hair, that once sat on his head like a glorious crown, was now just an empty shell of its former glory. His tanned skin, which was oh-so beautiful once, was replaced by pale skin that looked like it had never been kissed by the the gentle rays of the sun. But his eyes, his eyes had the most dramatic change of all. Those crimson orbs, once so full of life and eagerness for a challenge, not to mention wisdom beyond comparison, were now dull and lifeless. He had given up everything. Even 'Duel Monsters'. He no longer cared about the title of 'King of Games'.  
  
Why would Yami give up everything, even 'Duel Monsters', his one true passion?  
  
One word.  
  
Yugi.  
  
That's right, Yugi. His sweet, innocent hikari. His hikari, who looks so much like him, except for the eyes. His sweet, innocent amethyst eyes. The eyes on his sweet angelic face with the innocent smile (A/N: I've used sweet and innocent to describe Yugi on every other sentence.). The smile Yami had fallen in love with.  
  
Yes, that's right. The mighty 'King of Games' had fallen in love with his own hikari. He didn't care that he was gay. In fact, that didn't bother him at all. He even remembered the first time he realized that he liked Yugi.  
  
(Flashback)   
  
(It's the Battle City Final between Yami and Marik. You don't have to read this flashback for all the people who haven't watching the BC Finals)  
  
_ "YUGI!!!!" shouted Yami, seeing his hikaris arms and ankles bound with chains.  
  
"And it gets more interesting, Pharaoh." Sneered Marik. His hikari, Malik, was also bound by chains next to him. "Everytime one of us looses lifepoints, a part of our other halves are consumed by the shadows!!! (insert evilinsaneweirdscaryscratchthat- veryscaryevillaughter here)  
  
'No!!!' Yami thought, 'If I win this duel, Maliks soul will be lost forever in the Shadow Realm. But if I lose the duel, four innocent souls will be lost forever in the shadow realm.'  
  
[Don't worry about me, Yami. Just win. We'll figure out a way to save Malik as we go along.] said Yugi through their mindlink.  
  
[(Are you sure, aibou?)] asked Yami.  
  
Yugi nodded his head.  
  
'My poor hikari. I'll save you someway, Yugi, don't you worry. I'll even risk my life to save yours. Ra, help me. Don't send my lovely hikari to the shadow realm. Don't let my love be consumed by the shadows...' Yami thought about what he just said and blushed. Luckily: a) He didn't say it out loud and b) It didn't go through their mindlink.  
_  
(End Flashback)  
  
That's when he realized that he loved Yugi. Of course, he didn't know if Yugi loved him, but what happened next helped him think that he might...  
  
(Flashback)(A/N: Wow, not even 3 sentences and we're at another flashback)   
  
(After Yami won the duel against Marik. Yugi and Yami are in their room in the blimp, getting their stuff)  
  
_ "You saved the world, Yami!!!" exclaimed Yugi.  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose I did..."Yami replied.  
  
"Wow, you've been through a lot, if you know what I mean, Yami..." said Yugi, a little bit distracted. "You know what? When we get back to Domino, we'll spend some time together. You know, just you and me! I'll show you around domino City. It'll be my treat."  
  
"Treat?" Yami questioned, a little bit confused, "But why?"  
  
"Do I need a reason to give you a treat, a gift, etc.?"  
  
"Well, no, but aibou, you really-"  
  
"Then it's settled. We'll go explore Domino City when we go back home" Yugi cut in.  
  
Yami just sighed in defeat, a gesture that made Yugi smile._  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
And Yugi kept his promise. After they got back home, Yugi took him on a tour of domino City. They shopped, ate ice cream, and went to the carnival. They had a fantastic time. Well...maybe not the fireworks...  
  
(Flashback)   
  
(Yugi and Yami are on the ferries wheel when the fireworks started)  
  
_ [( Yugi)] yelled a very alarmed Yami through the mindlink, "Quickly duck for cover!! I shall protect you!)](A/N: The loud noises really freaked him out, didn't they?)_  
  
_ "Duck? From what?" asked a very confused Yugi(A/N: Jono: Did someone say duck? Akina: -.-' Get lost).  
  
"From the loud and fatal machines you call...erm...err...guns!!!" exclaimed Yami.  
  
"Loud machines?...Oh!!" Yugi said as realization hit him. "Those aren't guns, Yami!" They're the noises from the fireworks!! See?" Yugi pointed up at the sky.  
  
"By Ra, this is spectacular!" exclaimed Yami as he looked up at what Yugi was pointing to.  
  
In the sky, there were hundreds of what looked like coloured shooting stars, shooting upwards to create a glittering shape, and falling down.  
  
To Yami, this was a very special moment. And he got to share it with the one person he loved in the whole world, his hikari.  
_  
(End Flashback)  
  
Yami absent mindedly got up from the bench and started walking, not caring where he went. He just went wherever his feet took him.  
  
He put his hands in his pocket only to find a long forgotten trinket. He opened up his palm to reveal a picture in a gold frame.  
  
'It's the picture we took at the carnival...'  
  
(Flashback) (Just in case you're wondering, the photo shop is where they take a photo of you and it comes out in 5 minutes. Hmm, modern technology, go figure.)  
  
_ "Hey, look Yami! It's a photography store! Let's go in!"  
  
Yami blinked, "But...why?"  
  
"So we can take a picture, silly, why else?" laughed Yugi, "Come on please? It'll be a momentum of this day we spent together!"  
  
Yami sighed, "Fine, the-" He never got a chance to finish because Yugi pulled him into the store.  
_  
(End Flashback)  
  
In the picture, Yugi was sitting down on a chair while Yami stood behind him, his arms wrapped around Yugis neck while his chin was on his head. They had a happy smile on their faces, as if the smiles were reflecting how joyous the day had been.  
  
Yami heaved a sigh. Everything was perfect after that...until Yami decided to tell Yugi how he felt. A day that Yami would regret for the rest of his life. The scene was crystal clear, as if plastered in his mind for all eternity...  
  
(Flashback) (Yami and Yugi are in the kitchen, getting a snack)  
  
_"Yugi, erm...I, err...need to talk to you about something..." stammered Yami.  
  
[Sure Yami. What do you want to talk about?] asked Yugi curiously as they sat down.  
  
"Well Yugi, I...erm, I...err, I...well...Iloveyou." stammered Yami.  
  
"Nani? Could you please repeat that, Yami?  
  
"Well, Yugi, I...love you." Stated Yami.  
  
Yugi stared at Yami for a moment, then broke out laughing.  
  
"Good one, Yami!" laughed Yugi.]  
  
"This is not a joke, Yugi. I really do love you." Yami stated again.  
  
"You do?" Yugi asked, "well, Yami, I'm flattered but-"  
  
"Is it because you do not like men?" Yami asked, very afraid of the response he'll get.  
  
"No, it's not that..." Yugi blushed "It's just that my hear is taken by another..."  
  
Yami felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
"Who is it?" Yami asked, afraid of the answer, but was very thunderstruck.  
  
[Jo...Jonouchi] stuttered Yugi through their mindlink.  
_  
(End Flashback)  
  
Yes, Jonouchi had stolen his sweet angel away from him. Even the memory of that day brought tears to Yamis eyes.  
  
'Damn you Jonouchi.' thought Yami, 'Thanks to you, there's nothing in this world for me, just emptiness...'  
  
With that thought, Yami just kept walking without a final destination, without anybody to care for and without anybody to care for him. In this world, there was nothing left for him, so he just kept walking, never stopping to look behind him, because behind him was his pain and sadness, and walking away was the only way to escape from the emptiness behind him, threatening to swallow him up.(A/N: Whew! Second longest paragraph!)  
  
A amethyst eyed boy looked out the window as Yami walked passed his house.  
  
"Oh gods, Yami. Please come back home, to where you belong." And with that comment, he let a tear slip down his cheeks.  
  
The End   
  
Isilwen: -in a british accent- Terribly sorry for my pitiful attempt to make this story cheerful.  
  
Akina: O.o When did you learn British?  
  
Isilwen: I was speaking British?  
  
Akina: -.-' Moving on...  
  
Yugi: I liked the story.  
  
Isilwen: Aww, Yugi always supports me! -gives Yugi a hug-

Yami: -crying with tissue in hand- That was so beautiful and sad!!!starts wailing  
  
Akina: Oh boy...  
  
Isilwen: Aww...it's ok Yami. -pats Yami on the back-  
  
Yami: Can I have a hug too?  
  
Isilwen: Sure! -gives Yami a hug-  
  
Akina: Let's end this before it gets any more sappy.  
  
Isilwen: OK...  
  
Akina & Isilwen: Don't forget to R&R! Oh yeah, most of these flashbacks really didn't happen, just the one with Marik in it did.


End file.
